Lost
by LilxAzn
Summary: All she wanted was a little change...
1. All Sanity Lost

Hey, this is my first fan-fic. You'd probably think it sucks but leave comments anyway. Good or bad. I'd like to know what everyone thinks!  
  
FF X-2 (and maybe FFX, i dont know if ill add any from there) characters owned by Square-Enix, Except for my POV character and "him" (got to clear the air of that)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - All Sanity Lost  
  
Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you thought you were in love with? I hope you don't `cause you won't have to feel the grief that goes with it all...  
  
As I sat in my math class in my boring old junior high, I thought about all the things I was missing out on..."Him", who was sitting near me. I couldn't help but shake. I liked him so much, and it had been a long time since I had a crush like this one. I thought he was the one for me...  
  
Oh how much I wanted some...something to stir up my lonely little town. I wanted something to happen so that I could have "him". I wanted something to bind us forever...I wanted him and I to have our own story, but it didn't feel right. He had someone he cherished. But still, I wanted a story....like a Final Fantasy story. My favorite one so far was FFX-2. I absolutely LOVED Gippal and Baralai. They were so much hotter than him. I wish they were real to...  
  
As I sit deep in my thoughts, I am violently awaked to his sweet voice.   
  
"Whats the answer to number one?" he asked.  
  
His voice echoed in my head.   
  
"Umm...I'm not there yet..." I said to him shyly.  
  
"Alright." He turned away.  
  
I took a deep breath and slammed my head down on my desk. I screamed,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?"   
  
I paused a bit.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I EVEN YELLING? STOP STARING!"  
  
Everyone looked at me, shocked.Petrified. I wasn't the type of girl who would scream profanities out loud, nor the kind of girl to even scream out.  
  
Then this black void appeared, right above my head and his. I could feel its strong energy. No one felt it or saw it. Except for "him". He was freaking out like crazy. Everyone became even more shocked.   
  
The teacher turned to me. Not noticing the black void or "his" insanity.  
  
"Now now, there is no need for that kind of talking." the teacher said calmly. He said it the way I wanted to hear it. I didn't want to get my butt kicked by consequences and critism.  
  
Then the black void suddenly jolted in strength. It started to pull me and "him" into its depths. The class noticed that, but still hadn't noticed the big black floating thing.   
  
A few minutes later I could not feel anything..All I saw was black. I felt like my brain was floating around away from my body. All I heard was my own thoughts of death and his voice...I could feel myself going insane.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N- sorry that chapter was short. Verrry short. I'll try to make them longer! Expect more chapters. I won't abandon the story, I promise!  
  
-LiLxAzN 


	2. Will There be Light?

basically here's the next chapter. should be alot longer than the last   
  
same credits...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Will There be Light?  
  
Black. That's all I could see. I was running and running as fast as I could, but it was hard to tell where i was going cause of the damn void. Maybe if I hadn't gone insane then I wouldn't be in this mess. I also wouldn't have dragged him in too. I felt so horrible for taking this boy to a place where he could die, taking him to a place where people missed him. People could care less if I went missing. I wasn't important to the world at all.   
  
"It's all my fault..." I thought to myself.  
  
*~  
  
I could hear him scream. It was funny though, because he screamed like a little girl. I told him,  
  
"Stop screaming. It will all be okay. If this is going the way I hope, we'll land on an island or something."  
  
What he said next hurt me so much...  
  
"You! Shut the hell UP!, " he was such the quiet type, so I didn't expect words like that..."YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE US COME HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!"  
  
of course, no one pushes THIS girl around so I fight back.  
  
"YOU DUMBASS! HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT? I CAN'T HELP IT IF SOME DAMN VOID SUCKS US BOTH IN! NOW I CAN'T WAIT TIL THIS PLACE DRIVES YOU SO INSANE THAT IT KILLS YOU!"  
  
I was very angry, and screaming made me more angry. I was about to strangle him in my mind. Boy, that would've been fun.  
  
Everything became quiet. Like it was before I tried to console him. "If he dies," I thought, "then it's his fault. That stupid bitch." After deep thinking for a few minutes I figured that my crush on him was over...or so I thought.  
  
I began to run again, not at will but magically or something. I ran and ran until i was almost dead but I still would not stop. Suddenly I felt something under my feet. I bent down and felt a plant. Then a spotlight came above my head and it lit up the whole area. The place looked like the Farplane Abyss on FFX-2.  
  
The light followed me wherever I walked. The whole place filled with flowers. Then I took a chance and tried to save his life. Even though he didn't deserve it.  
  
"HEY ARE YOU THERE? CAN YOU SEE THE LIGHT?" I yelled as hard as I could. I then heard a faint yell.  
  
"KIND OF!" he yelled. I guess it was the distance I ran that made his voice so distant. I was glad that he was not angry enough to not reply.  
  
"RUN TO IT!!"   
  
Moments later I could see his beautiful face. He softly whispered,  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful place. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess this place is really driving me crazy. After lots of thinking, I was sad that I had yelled at you. I realized that I wasn't that kind of person to yell. It isn't your fault...so then I decided to aplogize, but you were gone. Then you screamed for me. Thank you."   
  
"No need to thank me, because I should apologize for yelling at you." I replied dreamily.  
  
He came over to me quietly. He gave me a long kiss on the lips. My heart was beating faster and faster as the seconds passed.   
  
"So, how do we get out of here?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
Then everything faded again...The abyss, the light...I couldn't see him anymore...and I couldn't hear him either. I started screaming and calling, but nothing came out...I could hear his voice fading...I could feel myself falling.   
  
"Why is this happening again?"   
  
I didn't know what to think.  
  
*~  
  
When I woke up, I was in a sea of sand.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N:: hahah...little bit more...i think it was like...10 words larger than the last one *lol* well im sorry...but i dont like long chapters ... 


	3. The Fiend

Ahahaha...3rd chap. in what? 4-5 days... aren't i talented? well, R & R please! ^_^  
  
plus im sorry if i cuss to much in this story...its kinda my thing...  
  
credits are the same  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Fiend  
  
"Damn this is NOT good...not good at all..." I thought to myself.  
  
All I could see around me was yellow sand. Yellow sand below me. Yellow sand in the distance. It was like being in the void except I could hear and see. I got up and looked around, but I was mighty exhausted. I could barely breathe. Then I looked at myself. I was wearing different clothes. I kinda oogled at the clothes and then went...  
  
"Oh...My...FREAK!! I look 18! Wow!"  
  
I was not used to being this tall. I was only 4' 9" back on Earth, but here, I was 5'5"! I felt so good...I wonder how old I am...or is this just a growth spurt. Then something said...  
  
"You are 18..."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In Spira, of course."  
  
Spira! The voice said Spira! Could I be in the Bikanel Desert? I hoped so...Maybe the Al Bheds would come save me?   
  
Then my arm twitched.  
  
He wasn't here. Where was he? I began to dig and breathe heavily...Dig...it was all I could think about...We were beginning to form a friendship...then he had to dissappear...  
  
I couldn't breathe. I think I was dehydrated...but I kept digging anyway. I had to find him. If I came back without him I would surely be killed. No one cared about this girl, no. Then I kept talking to myself, thinking these weird thoughts then...everything faded again...  
  
*~  
  
I woke up to the sounds of 2 people fighting.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with this girl? We're swamped with people at the camp already! I don't suppose you have any idea where we can actually let her live!"  
  
"Well then she could stay in my quarters, Nhadala."  
  
"Nhadala!" I thought. "I must really be in Bikanel!"  
  
"Are you sure? I'll let her stay in my quarters, so that it's a little less cramped for you." Nhadla said quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sure." the other voice said.  
  
Then they came into the room.   
  
"So...your awake! (finally) how ya doin`?"  
  
OMG! IT WAS GIPPAL! MY FAVORITE FF CHARACTER OF ALL TIME! I was so shocked, happy, and confused all at the same time.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine thank you." I could barely speak. My voice sounded like a dying cow.   
  
"How old am I?" I had to ask. I couldn't have had such a growth unless I grew older.  
  
"Umm...18?" said Nhadala. She sounded very confused. She was very pretty in real life, not 3D animated.  
  
"Hahaha a pretty girl like you should know what her age is."  
  
Gippal called me pretty. Wow! I felt like a little school girl. I was so happy!  
  
I didn't want to ruin it all, but I decided to tell them where I was from anyways.  
  
"Look guys...I know I'm in Spira but..."  
  
An Al Bhed man cut me off.   
  
"GIPPAL! Drana ec y pek fiend raytat dufyntc dra lysb!"  
  
What? A fiend? I couldn't have brang it here...Could I?  
  
"Look we'll finish this later!"   
  
Both Gippal and Nhadala ran out. I follwed them, stumbling over my own footsteps. I was worried. What if the fiend caught him before I woke up?  
  
When I got outside, I could see a severly ugly fiend headed towards the camp. It did not look like any fiend I encountered in the game. It came at an alarming rate. When it got a few meters close to the camp, I saw a person riding the fiend. It was him! It looked like he was controling the fiend!  
  
"You! What are you doing up?" Nhadala came running towards me.  
  
"You should be back in bed! What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to see what the commotion was all about...and...I was kind of hoping that this fiend wasn't my fault..."  
  
"Of course not! This is just a guess, but I think it's just a coincidence!"  
  
"Oh well..."  
  
The fiend was close to the camp. I could hear Gippal talking to Rikku asking for help...  
  
"Rikku! Get the Gullwings and come help us destroy this fiend! There's a very weird person controlling it and we're hopin' to take him out!"  
  
"The Gullwings are on their way!"  
  
No...they cant kill him...he hasn't done anything wrong. I ran in front of the gross fiend and screamed,  
  
"NO! You must stop! Before you hurt innocent people!"  
  
At that moment the fiend stopped. Overhead you could hear the Celsius' engines roaring overhead. Then the Al Bhed crew shot the fiend with everything they had. The Gullwings came rushing in, with Yuna and Paine summoning flare and ultima spells. I noticed that Yuna was a little fat, but I ignored it. I saw Tidus with them too. I guess Vegnagun had been destroyed.  
  
The fiend was frozen in it's tracks. It did not move or twitch. I kept talking to it.  
  
"Don't you know who I am? Don't you know what you're doing?!"  
  
All of a sudden it moved out of its trance and prepared to fire a spell. Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Tidus all transformed into the Dark Knight dressphere and hit it with a butt-load of Black Skies. It casted a powerful Meteor attack before pyreflies were swarming out of its mangled body. I was weak after talking to the monster and had fallen to the ground and tried to get away. A meteor was headed my way.   
  
"Tysh E kuddy cyja ran!"  
  
Gippal ran to my side and took me in his arms. I think I was passed out after that.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Translations::  
  
Drana ec y pek fiend raytat dufyntc dra lysb!  
  
(There is a big fiend headed towards the camp!)  
  
Tysh E kuddy cyja ran!  
  
(Damn I gotta save her!")  
  
Umm...sorry if the big age jump thing is stupid! lol but you'll see why i did it...I think?  
  
I think that was a pretty odd chapter. The fiend died pretty fast? Well keep reading!! and reviewing! ^_^ 


	4. AfterMess

Hmm...Next chapter, that's all i gotta say.  
  
credits are the same  
  
one person said my story is confusing! I can't tell myself, but if it is I really need to know! Thanks =) ill try to clear things up as best I can...it might be the age jump, the quotations...well jst tell me!  
  
and also...um...BIG QUESTION! how du you put bold and italics into text?  
  
my thanks ahead of time!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: AfterMess  
  
"Haha I'd have to say that was a pretty close call back there."  
  
I could barely hear anything. I prayed to god that I wasn't deaf. Yuna gave me this strong potion to drink. It tasted like "BLEh!"  
  
"Are you sure a pretty little girl like you should be fighting fiends? Why don't you let Gippal protect you?"  
  
I think Gippal was in player mode. I mean, I was pretty. Not that I wasn't before. I sorta blushed.  
  
"So what happened?" I asked everyone.  
  
"Fiend destroyed most of the camp, but luckily everyone survived." said Yuna.   
  
"Yeah! Thaaaanks to the Gullwings!"  
  
"Rikku, please." Paine said quietly in her corner.  
  
Nooj and Baralai had come to aid their friends. LeBlanc was there, playing with Nooj's arm. Ormi and Logos looked pretty sad.   
  
"Umm...did you catch the guy on the fiend?"  
  
"Yes we did," Gippal answered. "Want to see it?"  
  
I watched the sphere. It looked like him, but something seemed a little off. Just like the sphere Yuna saw in the beginning of FFX-2. I didn't want to tell the people that I might know the person on the fiend who practically destroyed the Al Bhed camp.   
  
"So I guess ya'll want to hear my story, huh? I think ya'll want things to be cleared up."  
  
"Sure do! If you're strong enough, that is."   
  
Nhadala sure sounded like a nice person. She wasn't mean or anything. Before I started my story, I looked at Baralai. Kinda because he was hot, but he reminded of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it. But still, I liked looking at his face. Then I started my long story. I remembered to tell everyone about my crazy age jump thing. During it, no one looked like they understood, but then Rikku spoke up.   
  
"So you're kinda here to find your lost BOYfriend huh?"   
  
Rikku was too hyper. I barely understood her. But when she got to the "boyfriend" part I became angry. I understood that.  
  
"No! He's not my boyfriend! GRR!"  
  
"Sorry..." Rikku then walked into a corner, anime style.  
  
"Don't worry about." I said calmly.   
  
I also began to talk about how I've seen them all in a game back on Earth. And what had happened to them too. They became REALLY confused. They began to say things I felt kinda sorry for them, because I know they were asking the question if they were real or not. Tidus and Yuna had the weirdest looks of confusion. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Umm...do you guys think you can help me find him," I broke into their silence, just for them to stop being confused. "If I go home without him then I'll surely get my ass kicked."  
  
"Sure!" said Tidus and Yuna excitedly, forgetting their confusion. "Another job for the Gullwings!!!"   
  
"One more thing..." I asked "Where exactly am I, and what's the deal with Vegnagun and Sin?"  
  
Baralai and Nooj finally stepped foward and started speaking.  
  
"Well," Baralai began, "Lady Yuna vanquished Sin and Vegnagun, saving me from Shuyin's hold. Shuyin and Lenne returned to the Farplane, which is now secure again and ready for people to remember the dead."  
  
Then Nooj began to speak, with LeBlanc still caressing his arm.  
  
"It has been 3 years since then. LeBlanc and I are married, Gippal's still a player, Tidus and Yuna are married and having the baby soon, and the rest of them are still single, unfortunately for Gippal. We are living out the rest of the days of the Eternal Calm. Which is forever."  
  
"Paddan gaab ouin suidr crid umt syh."   
  
"Bad Gippal! No nasty things, okay?"  
  
Then Rikku began to scold Gippal. I had to laugh. It was all too funny. Everyone's attention began to linger after Nooj spoke. I think this conversation was over. I fell asleep.  
  
*~  
  
The next morning I woke up to find Gippal in my face, watching me sleep like a pervert. In the game he never really seemed to be the kind to be perverted, but a player, THAT he was. I smacked him with a pillow.   
  
"Gippal you PERVERT! RAPE!"  
  
"Ruu puo!"  
  
"BAD GIPPAL!" Rikku screamed.  
  
Everyone came rushing in. Except for Tidus. I think they all stayed the night. Rikku then got a transmission from Brother.  
  
"RIKKU! Nabund du dra creb essateydamo! E haat so uvvelan!"  
  
"*sigh* I guess we gotta go. Hey Baralai, Nooj, need a lift?" asked Yuna.  
  
"Well we can't leave without your blonde can we?" said Paine bitterly.   
  
I was guessing that Paine did not like Tidus. Tidus entered the room with messed up hair.  
  
"Uhhh...Did I hear my name?"  
  
"Lady Yuna, may I ask if I can ride on your ship? You said that you would help me."  
  
"Oh yes, of course." she said.  
  
I got up, got cleaned up, then said my goodbyes. I really didn't want to leave Gippal, but he decided on his own that he was coming on the ship too.  
  
"Wow," I thought. "The whole gang's here. I can't wait to see what happens."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Translations::  
  
Paddan gaab ouin suidr crid umt syh.  
  
(Better keep your mouth shut old man.)  
  
Ruu puo.  
  
(Hoo boy)  
  
Nabund du dra creb essateydamo! E haat so uvvelan!  
  
(report to the ship immediately! I need my officer!)  
  
A/N:: Okay so this chapter was pretty much all about background info...but then again it wasn't good. But I guess you gotta give me SOME credit...cuz dis is my first fanfic (probably last, lol) well review meh, i'd love ta hear frum yah! 


	5. First Love

Hmm...  
  
Thanks to dragonmaster, alan, and silvershadowprincess for the reviews! (for chap 1-2, lol) one of em may have been bad but reviews are all i ask for! I hope yah like the last chap i jst did, but this one isnt going to be too much exciting cuz i have a writing block! so...enjoy??  
  
- LiL x AzN  
  
credits are the same (please dont bite my head off)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 : First Love  
  
So we're all on the ship. It's a nice little ship, but its certainly cramped because of all the people. Gippal and Baralai were forced to sleep on the cabin floor because there weren't any beds left on the upper level. Gippal and Baralai's snoring waves' crests and troughs combined to create high amplitudes and created a super snore that flew directly into my ear. That was the last thing I learned in science class before I got sucked here. I didn't want to forget anything.  
  
"Damn do they ever stop?" I asked tearfully. I loved my beauty sleep.  
  
"No," Paine answered loudly, "When we were on the Crimson Squad missions Nooj and I would constantly be awake at night, tryin` to come up with how to kill them. Either in their sleep or surprise them awake then kill them."  
  
We both chuckled quietly, as not to wake anyone up.  
  
*~  
  
The next morning I was woken up by Brother's moaning. He seemed to be having a nightmare or something. Something about him losing Yuna. I could tell I was the next to last to wake up because of the food that I smelled. Plus Gippal tried to scare me by putting his face and breathing on me with hot breath while I was sleeping, but I was already awake when he came up the stairs.   
  
"Tysh!" he sighed. He went back down the stairs and into the bridge. Everyone else went to the bridge too.  
  
I went downstairs for a hypello-style breakfast. I really couldn't tell what was in it, but it smelled really good. I wasn't really hungry because I was terribly homesick.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
I was surprised to see Baralai still sitting at the bar. I figured he went back with everyone to the bridge.   
  
He looked really weird, in a way I never thought I'd see him. All he was wearing the white shirt he wore throughout the game, unbuttoned (drool) and some funky green pajama pants.   
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Eighteen. I think. I had some sort of age jump when I got here. Some voice said I was 18. Weird huh?"  
  
"Yes, Gippal told me about your story. You seem to act like you are 18."  
  
"Well you don't know me very well." I replied nervously.  
  
It was kind of weird talking to Baralai. I felt just as shaky now as I did when I was near "Him"...I missed "Him"...Being next to Baralai somewhat filled that void.  
  
I thought that Baralai was such a cool person in real life. He was so nice...so hot...He looked a hell-of-a-lot hotter in real life. But you know...he was sexy in both ways...I had to smirk at my thoughts. Baralai was just too cool. "He" ain't got nothin` against Baralai.  
  
"Umm...Are you okay?" he asked me, with the cutest look of confusion on his sweet face.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure fine, very fine, oh yes indeed." I sounded a LOT like Tobli when I said that. I like Tobli, he's so cool and hyper.  
  
That sweet and calm nature...I had to wonder how he became Praetor of New Yevon. I also had to wonder how the party members would react finding out that their Praetor was hanging out with some seemingly psychotic girl such as myself. But I don't really want to know. I didn't want to get him in trouble.  
  
"So umm...How did you become Praetor of New Yevon? It must be hard running a lot of elder people." I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Long story. I really don't like to talk about it." He then got up and left the table.  
  
"Hope I get to know you better." He told me before he left. He winked at me.  
  
At that moment I felt so...I don't really know...happy, I guess. This kind of happiness wasn't the kind I was used to. It made me feel better about being here. Baralai made me feel better about being here. But I think my goal stayed the same. I had to find him. Or else everyone back home would kill me.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: OoOh My character is thinking "that kind of thing" about Baralai...so tell me whatchu think about this turn of events. Hmm... Reviews please! good or bad ^_^ 


	6. The End?

hmM... my chapters are short, but i think ill be making plenty of em... ^_^  
  
the next chapter i actually wrote on paper first...and i think its long?  
  
well...enjoy??  
  
(credits are the same)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 :: The End?  
  
Everyone was on the Bridge, just chillin` and talking to each other. I took this time to get to know everybody. We were on our way to Bevelle. To drop off Baralai! No! I didn't want him to leave. Nonetheless, I had to let him go...  
  
"So, how are you enjoying Spira?" asked Nooj bitterly.  
  
"Well, I haven't really seen much yet except black voids and yellow sands." I replied just as bitterly.  
  
"Well you seem to know SO much about us through that game you have."  
  
I never thought I sounded like a know-it-all...Nooj was such a meanie!!!  
  
"NOOJ! YOU'RE A MEANIE!" I cried.  
  
Everyone looked at me funny. Not that they never did since I got here. Everyone got quiet for a moment...Why did it always have to happen? Then everyone started talking in whispers. I stood in a corner, dying for someone to come talk to my lazy ass. I was deep in meditation when...  
  
"Hey want to see some spheres?" Shinra asked.  
  
I didn't answer. I just walked over there. I was too bored and tired to answer. Shinra showed me spheres from hidden cameras in Brother's room of him talking funny and dancing stupid dances. I laughed so hard. Then I got to see a sphere of an after party when Vegnagun was destroyed. They all had to sing karaoke, and yet again Brother was doing funny poses. That's when I overheard Yuna and Rikku talking...  
  
"She really reminds me of a summoner I used to know when I was young." Yuna said.  
  
"Really? Lady Who?" Rikku asked.  
  
"All I remember is that she died on her pilgrimage...and wasn't that famous either. But I remember that she took care of me before Kimarhi came and took me to Besaid."   
  
Tidus didn't sound like he was paying attention. He sounded pretty content tickling and playing with Yuna...  
  
"I went - haha! - to see - hehe - her on the - Tidus! Stop! haha - farplane but - "  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Buddy's computer console was ringing throughout the ship.   
  
"Reports from Mt. Gagazet. Said there's a man and a fiend attacking the Ronso."  
  
"GULLWIIIIIIINGS! TIME TO PAAAARRRRRTAY!" said Brother with utmost enthusiam.   
  
Everyone's faces lit up. The only one I really noticed was Baralai, because I liked looking at him. The only problem (well maybe not problem) was that he never looked back. It broke my heart sometimes. But I had to take it. "He" was the same way.  
  
*~  
  
When we arrived at Mt. Gagazet, the Ronso were to busy fighting off the fiend to notice that we were there. I saw "Him" again, riding and controlling the fiend as he did before. Yet again, something was a little too off about him. I was too blind to see what it was...  
  
Everyone came out in different dress-spheres, all so damn cool looking! Yuna and Paine were Beserkers, Rikku was a white mage, and Gippal, Nooj, Tidus, and Baralai all had the same usual outfit. I wanted to fight too. I didn't want to watch like the last time. This girl wanted some fight! I think Paine sensed that will, so she came over to me.  
  
"So I bet you want to fight."   
  
"Yesss indeed! Ya'll deserve some help!"  
  
She tossed me a Meggido garment grid. She said,  
  
"It has a Black Mage dress-sphere that I just mastered. Here, take this too!"  
  
She tossed me a Key to Success and Regal Crown Accessory to boost stats I didn't have. It made me feel kind of poweless, but at least I got to help!  
  
"Thanks a LOT Paine!" I said hastily.  
  
I then joined in the battle. I cast many Flare's. I was afraid to use Ultima, though. It felt so damn GOOD to have this kind of power. I couldn't have this kind of power at home!   
  
It was a tough battle. Everyone was having such a hard time. The Ronso were very weiry. They were having the most trouble. Rikku was doing her best to help cure everybody. I didn't think that it was helping everyone. I was worried about everyone hurting him, but I had to live with it. If he was going to kill, then he had to go. There was no point in keeping him there.  
  
Many, many minutes passed and still the monster was not dead. It seemed to get more and more power. I got sick and tired of it, so I cast a bunch of Ultimas...  
  
"EVERYONE STAND BACK! ITS TIME FOR AN ULTIMA!"  
  
I cast an Ultima with all the MP I had left. I couldn't stand anymore. I was tired, dead tired. This was only my first battle. I didn't even think I would last that long. I thought I was done for.   
  
"This is the end..."  
  
Baralai then tossed me an Elixir, and set it off with a wink. I could just faint in happiness right then and there, but I didn't. I had to help.  
  
"Thank you Baralai..." I mouthed.  
  
He winked again.  
  
"Why did he keep doing that?" I asked myself.  
  
Nonetheless, it was a good thing. Verrrry good. It made me feel better about being here. As I swam in the thoughts of a lovesick sap, the monster cast a fiecesome spell. It knocked out most of the Ronso except for Kimahri. He was one brave soldier. Then he talked to me for the very first time.  
  
"Girl help Kimahri?"  
  
Yes I nodded. I threw him a hi-potion that Paine left in the dress-sphere. He then pounced back into action. He was so brave, trying to protect his people.  
  
"HEY! Look out!" Yuna screamed.  
  
When I turned around I saw the fiend heading right towards me. So were the pyreflies. They were crying and moaning... I felt like I was back in Bikanel when the meteor was coming at me. Except for the pyrefly part.  
  
"KADE! STOP!" I yelled blindly. It was as if someone had just taken over me. Everyone was staring...they all had worried eyes...especially Baralai. I could see so much fear in those clear amber eyes..I didn't want him or anyone to worry like this...The person continued.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's Mina! Your friend! And you are my guardian, remember??"  
  
I felt 'Mina's' full strength. I felt her love to 'Kade' and his love back. Her emotions canceled out all mine, and all I could feel was her's. She began to speak again.  
  
"If you love me...you'll stop..." she whispered coarsely.  
  
"Ahh! So that's who she was!" Yuna exclaimed. "Hey Lady Mina you remember me? It's Yuna!"  
  
'Mina' didn't seem to answer. She was deep in thought.  
  
Despite Yuna's newfound excitement, I could feel my mind fading...again. She was taking me over. I didn't want her too...but I felt that I had to let go. I had to look at 'him' for one last time, knowing that he wasn't really who I was looking for. He and the fiend stopped dead in their tracks. I took one last look at Baralai's bright eyes. His intense brown eyes were filled with anxiety, wondering what was happening to me.   
  
I worried. I couldn't feel my legs! I had to tell Baralai what I felt. I had this weird, distant love for him. It was a longing like no other. I developed feelings for him in only a few short days...I needed him, but I knew it would never happen. I had to prepare for my end. Could it possibly be though? I didn't want it to happen...Mina was taking over. She was killing me and she didn't even know it! I had so many questions left. I used whatever strength I had left and looked at thie worried expressions...They were so worried when I didn't want them to be. It tore me apart.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: AHHH! whatchu think about that? hmm? is it the untimely end for our heroine?   
  
id love to read yer reviews! much love to my reviewers already! i think this is the longest chapter...yay! lol...well expect more soon. like 2mm! 


	7. Just to See You

**Whoo****! next chappie! thanks 2 my reviewers! lol dis chap. (and the rest) are all for you! I think this story is far from over...lol I hope you keep reading!**

and umm...people who reviewd my stories...said it was weird. (but liked it)  I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but still...lol I guess I am an unconventional thinker...whatever that may mean...

one last thing:: I _finally __foundout **how to use ****bold _italics_ and underline! go ******__me!_

_((Her thoughts in italics))_

Chapter 7 :: Just to See You

_"Great. Another void. How lucky can one girl be? Luckily I'm not dead. I don't want to be. Then I couldn't see 'him' or Baralai...but how do I get out of here?"_

I was hoping that I didn't have to suffer like I did before...It hurt, so much. My hopes weren't too high though, cause this void is the same as the last time...

I began to run. There was no end to this place. I didn't find the Farplane Abyss. I didn't find it's odd comfort. I continued to run. I wanted to see Baralai so much. I knew that there was no chance in hell that I'd get to see 'him', but I longed to find him.

I had so many questions. Who was Mina? Why did she take over me? Was I really her? Or was I just a puppet so she could see her man, Kade? Who apologized to me before I passed out? I wanted to speak to Mina, I wanted answers. Now. 

_"Why so many questions?__ Why do they come up? They hurt me so much...I was already confused to begin with...and I can't find any answers, just more questions...I don't know why I'm so angry! I'm sick of it all!!!!!!!!!"_

"Where are you...I need you now..." I whispered out loud.

Everything faded.

_"Damn..."_

~*

I woke up upon the Farplane Abyss, in a funky black dress. It was nice though...I tried to get up, but my legs were completely...paralyzed...Someone helped me up.

"I'm...sorry..." she said.

"How dare you..." I spat. "What stunt you tryin` ta pull back there, huh? You go and take me away from Baralai...and my search..."

"I needed to stop Kade...from hurting...himself and others...but it didn't work...I just took you to this void - like I did the last time – to talk to you, but the last time you were here you were too distraught...I didn't want to disturb you...I wanted to clear some things with you..."

_"Well if that's what you're here for then do it..._DO IT!"

"You are...me...Little Yuna thought I died...but I traveled to Earth...and met an Earth boy named Kade... Everything was going so well between us...I let him become my guardian...until I decided to return to Spira...with me...That's when everything went wrong..." she sighed, and fell to the ground.

"Damnit! How the fucking hell am I you? HOW?! You came from Spira, not Earth! Don't you see, I'm an Earth girl!" I said.

"We...loved each other...," She began again, not noticing that I said something. "until we were on the return trip...He...trusted me...and I let us both down..." I could see tears flow down her soft red cheeks. "We both died on the return trip. He was so angry when I saw him on the Farplane. We were both there, shrouded in tears. He said to me...**'You****...you evil bitch...I trusted you, then you kill me?'** Those words tore at me like a knife...They were not truthful...He became so frustrated, that he found a way to get off the Farplane. Before he left he promised that he'd never trust a Spiran, Al Bhed, Guado, or Ronso...Ever...That's why he's attacking."

I could not contemplate what she was going through...but being the depressed and rude person I was, I still said...

"I don't believe you..."

"I figured just as well...but still...I want you do me a favor...If you promise me right here and now that you'll bring my Kade back to me and the Farplane...Where he belongs..."

"And you'll give me what?"  I said angrily.

"Your freedom...Because if you choose otherwise you'll be stuck here forever..."

"But you can't make me kill my friend!! You can't you can't you can't!" I yelled tearfully.

"But he's not who you think he is...because...I might know where he is...and I swear – on my soul – that I will bring you back to you...If only you can defeat Kade...and bring him back to me..."

I nodded. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it, but I needed too! I missed them both so much already...

"That's what I expected. I am eternally grateful."

Mina faded into the light. So did I.

_"Finally!__ I get to go back! I'm so tired of this void..."_

~*

When I woke up, I was in the Celcius' cabin. Everyone was around me sleeping. Baralai was holding my hand...I couldn't help but cry. He was snoring...as usual... I didn't realize that people I knew for only 3-4 days would care so much. If they really did I would be very happy.

"Oh you're back. We missed your weirdness." Baralai said groggily.

"I spoke with her..." I sighed.

"Hey go back to sleep. No time to talk about that...yet unfortunately...Nooj will want to know everything. He's that weird."

"I see?" I said.

"Hey what year were you born?"

"1990, why?"

"Ha. I knew it was too good to be true. It's 2008."

  
My eyes widened. I was 18! Yay for me! I was happy...but tired.

He winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then slipped back into snoring.

_"Heh...He's so cool..."_

A/N: Okay, so you can agree that that was a stupid chapter. lol hope you liked it anyways...i think for my next story im going to go with funny. I was originally going to put a love scene...but that is too uncomfortable for me! me = cHiKn! lol I think that's it...umm review? ^_^ I always like ta hear from people... ^_~ 

and umm...i thought the "age jump" thing was crazii....so I added that extra scene at the end, lol!

and also...i think this is the last chapter for awhile...i ran outta ideas for my next chapter. its only been 4 days since I published the first chap (or so) and I need ta slow it down jst for new readers to come read. I hope you understand ^_^

-LiLxAzN


	8. What's Love Got to Do With It?

Hah! I am liar! (okay I don't think I should say that out loud ^_^;;; but I onli lied about taking a break...hmm...)I create new chappie for **YOU**! 

...

actually there mainly for silvershadowprincess and tidus01. They are my main reviewers! jst to let yall know yall are some very **sPeShO** peoples! thanks for lovin` mah fic! 

thanks thanks thanks thanks! I wish more people reviewed like yall did ^_^

I think I got the name of this chapter from some movie or tv thing or maybe a story, I don't remember...so credits go out to that =)

**Chapter 8 :: What's Love Got to Do With It?**

_"Ahh the Celcius...Never thought I'd be happier to see it!"_

The bright yellow sun shone in my face, waking me up with the birds. Everyone was asleep, dang those sleepy-heads! I thought I should go back to sleep seein` how no one was going to make me do anything or there was nothing to eat. I was tired, damn tired, and I wanted sleep, but something tugged at me....something was missing? 

"Hey you're awake...again!" 

Ah. So that's what was missing...Baralai. 

"Yes indeedy!. Why don't you go back to sleep," I said, "I woke you up so late at night!" 

"Naw, I'm good. It's just good to see you." he winked.

"Thanks..." I smiled.

_"Why does he wink at me so much...? Oh well I guess it don't matter he's HOT!"_

*~

"Oui lysa pylg! E ghaf oui fuimt!"

Gippal! Why did he have to wake up...? He probably won't be as nice as Baralai and not make me talk about what happened. But as always I was wrong...

"Let me make you some breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey hey not to loud!" I whispered. "You'll wake everyone up!"

Too Late. Gippal woke EVERYONE up...With his stupid obnoxiousness.

"HEY! YOU'RE BACK!" screamed Tidus.

"We were worried that you left us!" said Rikku.

_"So these people did care...They are so fuckin` cool!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"You scared us all, love. Noojie-Woojie was worried. He didn't want you to be let out of our care. And of course if Noojie is worried then I was too." LeBlanc chimed in.

"I was not scared, hunnie." Nooj said bitterly.

"Hehe you called her hunnie!!" Rikku said.

"Wha-t? She's awake? I'm not...Let me go back to sleep..." Yuna sighed.

I looked around. Everyone was asleep. Gippal was alsleep, so probably he didn't make me that breakfast. Brother was sleep-talking, yet again about Yuna. I wish I could stay like this forever. I could just stay lying in bed forever, just watching everyone sleep. It was a peaceful time now, and I was thankful that I came during the Eternal Calm. I just wanted everything to stay this way, peaceful, and not have that Kade threatening to destroy everything. No, I did not forget my promise to Mina. I couldn't forget my new quest. I didn't forget him either, because I truly missed him. I was in love with him after all. Would that all change? I dared not to think about it because even with all the burden on my shoulders, I wanted everything to stay like this, everyone peacefully regaining their energy. I didn't want to add to my new burden, but thinking about 'him' and Baralai constantly told me I was in love with one of them...but I had to know and choose who it was I was really in love with. Love started my quest, didn't it? Didn't it lead me out of my peaceful earth existence into this wild, surprising Spira experience? It didn't make sense. Did Love have to be the center of everything? It seemed to be for Mina. She's still looking for her Kade. She loved him very much but it didn't matter for him, all in the end. It only drove him to madness...but I didn't see how he couldn't trust Mina...and his fate ended up being driven to destroy everything. And what about 'his' fate? What's supposed to happen to 'him'? Was he going to be a Kade, someone who wanted everything dead? I didn't want to know. Really I didn't. All I wanted was for him to be okay...

"Hey, you want to watch the sphere?" Baralai asked anxiously. 

"Oh um...Sure...of what?" I asked.

"You'll see."

*~

While we were going down the elevator, I could feel my nervousness rise. I never met a hot looking guy who liked me so damn much. This made me want to ask, "Do you love me?" I knew the answer would be no. So I didn't ask. This journey was short, but so interesting. I wanted to know what's happening next. I wanted to see where Kade would attack next. That bastard was too dense to understand. I still had to talk to him though...

"Umm...are you okay?" asked Baralai.

He had that cute worried face again! _"Drool..." _

"I'm fine! Of course!" I said shakily. 

Baralai looked tired. He probably didn't get too much sleep. And It was my fault...The ride was silent...til I said...

"Sorry for waking you up so early." 

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. Normally I'd be drowsy and clumsy...but, you're an exception."

Damn Baralai. Damn his good looks AND his peaceful nature. If only I could have him...Maybe he's the one...but I still need to see 'him' to really know who it was. It was then I realized that Love was basically the center of my journey...but why?

A/N:: ahahah I am the master, thank you very much! just kiddin` ^_^  this chapter was basically a bunch of thoughts,  and a little bit of building this relationship between my charac. and Baralai...this no name thing really hurtin yah huh? lol seein` how I haven't said my main character's name...fwahaha you'll jst have to read the last chapters! believe meh though, I don't know when that's going to happen 

Al Bhed Translations::

"Oui lysa pylg! E ghaf oui fuimt!"

("You came back! I knew you would!")


	9. The Sphere

Hiya...im going to update...this is...umm maybe you should read to find out...

umm note:: the sphere...its like current event, lol if you don't understand I'mma sowwie!

**Chapter 9 :: The Sphere**

"Ah here's the sphere that I was talking about!" Baralai exclaimed.

It was the sphere...of the battle...after I passed out. Shinra probably came down and recorded it...It was a pretty interesting sphere...but nothing like it would've been if I had actually been down there myself...

_~sphere begins_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_(Yuna): Hey you guys! What's happening to her?_

_(Rikku): Well cuz I wish I knew!_

_(Tidus): Hey can we focus? The fiend is still here you know!_

_(Baralai & Gippal): We'll take care of her!_

_**they carry her (me) off**_

_(Nooj): Why is this thing not dying...It's too powerful!_

_(LeBlanc): Nothing's too powerful for the Great LeBlanc!_

_**the fiend thwacks LeBlanc**_

_(Nooj): LEBLANC!!!_

_**he runs to LeBlanc**_

_**gunshots in the distance**_

_(Yuna): It's the Yevonites! What are they doing here?_

_(Baralai): I ordered them here._

_(Shinra): Wow I think I could make millions of gil of this sphere!!!_

_(Rikku, Tidus, & Yuna): SHINRA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!_

_(Shinra): Well I'd figure she'd want to see the end of the battle while she's passed out!_

_**roar in the distance**_

_(Shinra): And plus you've got a monster to defeat so you shouldn't worry about me!_

_(Gippal): Oh yeah...forgot..._

_**Gippal fires 10 rounds at the monster; it shrieks**_

_(Tidus): HEY I think if we do one big ass magic spell, maybe we can take it out!_

_(Everybody): ALRIGHT!_

_**everyone fires a massive chain of ultima's, flare's, and holy's ; the monster explodes into many tiny pyreflies**_

_(Rikku): Finally!! It was being a big poopie!_

_(Shinra): Man, I missed most of the battle!!!_

_(Gippal): Hey Shinra, that's a nice sphere recorder!_

_(Shinra): Thanks._

_(Baralai): Hey look its that person!_

_**Mina appears in the distance**_

_(Kade): You kids...You don't know what you're bringing upon yourselves; you'll pay with your lives..._

_(Mina): Kade! Stop! Why are you doing this? I am the only one to blame!_

_(Kade): No...You...You are the reason I'm here...The reason I can't go back to my family...People I can trust..._

_(Mina): No! You can trust me! I didn't kill you – I swear! – I love you...Don't you remember?_

_(Kade): You lie...You have always been a liar! I could have never trusted you! You and that damn race of those fucking Spirans! And those Al Bhed, they cant be trusted either!_

_(Rikku & Gippal): Hey...That's not nice..._

_(Kade): What can you say is nice, huh? Earth was nice! My family was nice! No, more than nice! I cannot believe the way you are, the way you live...it's...despicable..._

_(Yuna): Hey! I took time to save this place! You can't go around and call it stupid!_

_(Kade): Well then you wasted your time, you little bi-colored freak._

_**he aims a weapon at Yuna**_

_(Tidus): Yuna! No! Stop pointing that thing, that's my girl you're pointing it at!_

_(Mina): Kade, why won't you listen to me? What have these poor kids actually done to you?!_

_(Kade): Their existence has hurt this land... My plan? Destroy it!_

_(Baralai): With what? We have destroyed Vegnagun!!_

_(Kade): Well I have my plans...I'll be back for you stupid kids, just wait! You're precious world will crumble beneath your feet...you will feel true pain. Your calm will end and I will take over this world, making sure that everyone will pay...Yuna this is the last time you save your precious Spira..._

_**Kade disappears into a cloud of pyreflies**_

_(Mina): I'm...so sorry...I don't know of a way to stop him...I wish I knew because I would help you..._

_(Baralai): What did you do to our friend? Where is she? Tell me NOW! _

_(Mina): Your friend will be okay, I promise!_

_(Yuna): How'd he know my name? Creepy..._

_(LeBlanc): Love, are you okay?_

_~Sphere ends_

"So that's what happened after I 'left'? Well I wish I could've recorded the meeting I had with Mina..." I said.

"Well that's something I don't want you to worry about, You can tell us later." Baralai replied.

A/N: so...was that any good? I hope it was...It was a little filler for that time my character was passed out...hope you liked it! **mwuhaz**


	10. Hey Let's Attack Unprepared!

A/N – Sorri for my lack of updating, but with the time my pop gives meEh on da computer is verrrry short amount of time

plus I realize that I use the same words over and over like 'said' and stuff but realize I jst like making plot not worrying about my vocab use or grammar use...hmm...yu can keep telling meeh dat I du that but umm...i know and im going to start ignoring you! lol it seems mean but I gotta okay? ^_^

________________________________

**Chapter 10 :: Hey Let's Attack Unprepared!**

Well that was an interesting sphere, I thought. I wanted to tell everyone about my encounter. It seemed so real...So many questions were answered, yet, something was still missing. How come I hadn't seen him yet? Where could he possibly be? I missed him. Not because he was this huge ass crush that I had, it is just that...If I left him here, then there would be no telling of what would happen to me if he never came back home with me...That's when Yuna, Tidus, and everyone else came out. I took in deep, cleansing breaths...and tried to figure out how exactly to start the story of my encounter. With Mina...

"Hey umm..." I whispered. "I think I'm ready to tell my story."

Everyone looked at me.

*~

"So that's it," Paine stated. "Kade distrusted Mina...betrayed their love...after a little transportation incident? How lame."

"Ahh...Everything for the name of love...How romantic!!" LeBlanc said dreamily. It was her favorite subject. Though it didn't really relate to much we were talking about...

"And umm You are Her? That doesn't make any sense!!" Those brown eyes filled with tears. Baralai rushed into a corner, whining like a little kid.

"So what exactly are we going to do about this stupid Kade?" Yuna pouted. "He's trying to destroy my Spira! I hate it."

"Well I think I have a plan," assumed Nooj. He didn't seem too sure. "I think we'll need a gun."

"A gun?" I inquired. This was no surprise, because in FFX-2 the game he had wanted to shoot Baralai. "You tried to shoot Baralai with one and Yuna thought it was stupid!!"

Baralai appeared from his corner. "Heyyyy...You wanted to shoot me? That's not very nice...MEANIE!" Baralai proclaimed. He went into the corner again, only this time he was pretending to whine like a little boy.

Poor thing, I thought.

"Hey hey hey hey! You know what?!?!?! I think we should attack him head on!" Rikku said. She had the weirdest look on her face, like she was about to say something stupid...again. Something she always seems to do.

"Yeah...that's great if we want to--" Gippal muttered.

"HeyHeY! I knew someone would agree!" Rikku said proudly with the biggest smirk.

"You didn't let me finish!! I meant that was great if we wanted to DIE!" Gippal continued, "But...It sounds like a great plan for you, Nooj!"

Everyone laughed hysterically. Nooj was outta his little "I want to die" stage but he wasn't laughing. In fact, he looked pretty sad. 

"Brats. I don't think I'd ever find him."  Nooj said sarcastically.

"Well we've got to think of a plan, a plan all of Spira can take part in!!" Yuna stated triumphantly.

"I guess will have to find him first! But uhhhh...I think I like Rikku's idea." Tidus said.

"TIDUS YOU IDIOT!" Everyone screamed, except for Rikku. She liked her own idea...

"So we're going to attack...again! It's all settled!" Brother said.

"What a stupid plan. You've got to prepare. If you don't, you'll die, and I'll break my promise...and believe me, that is something I don't want to do." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

*~

Later during the dark night, I thought about everything. Why had they decided to attack blindly? They wouldn't ever win. They had barely lost the last time...What were they thinking? Did they want to be killed? I didn't think that fighting would help my quest. It would only break my promise. I need to stop this dude, not just for myself...but for Spira. But what they thought was not worth it...

"Hey, you're still awake?" Baralai said. "I guess you're still thinking about that dude. We'll find him, we'll travel to every corner of Spira to find him for you. You'll see. Now just go to sleep." and with that, he winked at me and went back to sleep.

So did I...

____________________

A/N: okay...so that was okay? lol tell meh about it ^_^ 


End file.
